


Whoops..?

by MimiStark



Series: One-Shots or Two-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little AsaNoya & YamaYachi & TanaShimi, Co-Ed Volleyball Teams, F/F, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Tendou Satori, Hinata & Tendou are lesbians, Takes place during season 3, its there you’ll know when you read it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiStark/pseuds/MimiStark
Summary: After a grueling match with Shiratorizawa, Karasuno takes a bathroom break. Which is bad or is it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori
Series: One-Shots or Two-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Whoops..?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my beautiful peepoles, I have come up with this thing at 5:25 A.M. oddly specific time, & I miss TenHina so bad & there is barely any content :’(

**Whoops..?**

Screams and cheers were heard throughout the volleyball court. It would have been odd if there were no cheers after Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa. 

“Great job, guys!” Sawamura screamed. He was so happy to be going to nationals with his team! Sugawara and Azumane were crying and holding each other. After a while, he joined them, crying himself when a memory of little first years Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane were seen introducing themselves. 

On the other side you could see the second years cheering and whooping. Tanaka took his volleyball jersey off and started swinging it. Behind him Shimizu could be seen shaking her head fondly, with tears streaming down her face. Nishinoya looked at Azumane and smiled fondly before whooping with his best bro, Tanaka. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinnoshita were looking at the partners in crime and laughing.

A couple feet away from them you could see the first years crying and hugging each other. Yamaguchi and Yachi holding each other smiling and crying. Kageyama was smiling so hard his face was red. Tsukishima was just staring at his hand, clenching it before letting out a shout. Hinata was undoubtedly happy, but she just couldn't stop staring at the other red head in the opposite team. It was a known fact that she liked girls among the team, but they didn’t care and accepted her for who she was, not her sexuality. 

* * *

At the other side of the court you could see the tense atmosphere surrounding Shiratorizawa Academy. Washijou-sensei had just told them they were running all the way to school from the stadium. They weren’t surprised though, knowing this would happen. They then walked to the bleachers where their school had been cheering for them and thanked them for coming.

Tendou had been staring at Karasuno’s Little Red. It wasn’t her “usual” creepy stare as some would say, but it was a stare none of them could decipher. They then turned and saw Karasuno cheering and crying at the other side of the net. Though when they looked at the Red Head, they saw her staring at Tendou with the same looks Tendou had. None of them were backing down until Karasuno’s team captain announced a bathroom break. 

“Hey, guys, imma go to the restroom.” She said as she grabbed her stuff and walked off the same way Karasuno was going.

”What was that about?” Semi said. He looked at the rest of his teammates who shrugged, and wiped their tears. “Well, we better get going,” Ushijima, their team captain said.

* * *

“Tendou Satori.” Hinata muttered to herself. “Huh, nice name.”

”What was that, Hinata?” Shimizu questioned. “Oh, nothing, just...” she trailed off.

”Hurry up guys, we need to be on the bus in 30!” Sawamura yelled.

As the guys were hurrying up, the girls were talking. “Hey, I’ll be using the restroom, you guys go without me.” Hinata told them, when the some of the boys came out. 

“Alright. Noya, tell the rest of the boys we’ll be back in the bus,” Sawamura told Nishinoya who nodded and screamed inside the restroom.

As the boys were heading off to the bus, Hinata just stayed there staring at herself in the mirror. Her short, curly, bright red hair was messed up, strands already out of their ponytail. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Karasuno’s Number 10.” A voice said behind her. She looked at the mirror and saw Tendou staring at her. “Ah, Tendou Satori.” Hinata said.

”That’s rude, how come I don’t know your name, Chibi.” Hinata’s cheeks reddened. “My name’s Hinata Shouyou, not Chibi!” she screamed. 

“Well, Hinata Shouyou, here.” she said handing her a tiny piece of paper. “W-What’s this?” Hinata questioned. 

“My phone number.” Tendou said cheekily, grinning. Hinata looked at her dumb-struck. “Okay,” Hinata grinned and tucked the piece of paper in her sports bra. “So, is that all you wanted to give me, Tori-chan?” 

“Nicknames already, huh?” Hinata looked at her cheekily, before nodding, “Well, if I’m gonna go on dates with you and call you, then I must have a nickname ready for my possible future girlfriend.”

Tendou stared at her, then smirked. “You’re right, Shou-chan.” Tendou walked up to her and pecked her in the cheek. “Aww, is that all?” Hinata stared at her pouting, “Oh, didn't know Little Red would want more.”

Hinata grinned before grabbing Tendou by the collar of her jersey and kissed her. 

Just as they were kissing Shimizu opened the door, behind her Tanaka could be seen acting like a body guard. 

“What the hell?!” He screamed when he saw Hinata and the tall red head from Shiratorizawa. They both pulled away looking sheepish. “Oh, Tanaka-senpai! Shimizu-senpai!” Hinata exclaimed. 

“Well, this is my cue to leave. See ya later, Little Red.” Tendou pecker her lips one more time before walking away. “See ya, Big Red.” They grinned.

As the trio were getting on the bus, Hinata looked at Yachi and screamed, alerting the rest.

”I got it, Hitoka!” Yachi looked at her before questioning what she got. “Her number, Toka, her number!” Yachi’s eyes widened before grinning and congratulating her. The team all looked at her as if she should say who’s number she got. “Tendou Satori’s number.” she said before sitting down with Kageyama. 

“Who’s Tendou Satori, dumbass!” Kageyama asked. 

“Shiratorizawa’s Number 5, the Guess Monster.” she sighed happily whilst her teammates screamed.

* * *

Tendou smirked whilst running, making her teammates stare at her. “Did something happen while you were in the restroom, Tendou?” Ushijima asked. 

“I got a date with Little Red.”


End file.
